


Another Surprise!

by queenbree17



Series: Christmas Time [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Time, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pregnant Jess, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve and Gabriel is so excited because he has never really celebrated Christmas. Dean works to make it a good dy for him and Cas and Charlie and Jo. Towards the end of the day Dean gets a surprising call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> It's Christmas Eve guys! hope you enjoy this one, let me know what you thought and hope you are ready for tomorrow since that'll be that last work in this series. Also if there is anything you want in tomorow's piece let me know and i might just add it in!

“It’s Christmas Eve!” Gabriel shouted as he barreled into Dean and Cas’s bedroom and jumped between them. Cas rolled out of the way, but Dean wasn’t so lucky and got a knee to his groin. He sat up, clutching his crotch and looked at the clock before turning to glare at Gabriel.

“What do you think you are doing?” Dean asked between clenched teeth. “You are supposed to wake up this early on Christmas day not Christmas Eve.”

“This is so exciting. I’ve never had an actual Christmas Eve,” Gabriel said, ignoring Dean. “What are we going to do today?”

Cas smiled at Gabriel and reached over him for Dean. “I’m excited too, Dean. This is like our first Christmas since we didn’t have an actual one growing up.”

Dean kissed the tips of Cas’s fingers and glanced at Gabriel, “Just keep your excitement quiet until I get out of bed.”

Gabriel gripped the covers and yanked them off of Dean and wrapped himself up, snuggling close to his brother, “Are you awake now, Dean? Can we start Christmas Eve now?”

Dean sighed and looked at Cas and Gabriel. The two of them were bundled up against the cold air that slip through the windows and staring at him with big puppy eyes. Dean had never been able to resist Cas when he pulled the puppy eyes out and Gabriel’s look was so similar that Dean found himself stretching and climbing out of bed. “Alright, I’m up. I’m up.”

Gabriel practically flew out of the bed cheering and talking at top speed as Dean got dressed. Cas was quieter, he slip out of bed and stayed in his boxers and t-shirt as he followed Dean and Gabriel out of the room. Gabriel shoved open the guest room when they passed it and launched himself onto the bed at the sleeping girls.

Dean kept walking and Cas paused to watch as Jo and Charlie screamed at the surprise bed guest. Charlie excitedly got out of bed when Gabriel announced that it was Christmas Eve, but Jo wouldn’t budge. She tucked the covers around her and kicked anyone who tried to move her. After a while Charlie and Gabriel gave up and joined Cas as they made their down the hall and followed the smell of pancakes.

In the kitchen Dean was at the stove flipping pancakes. He turned to smile at them and said, “When Sam and I were little our mom would make us blueberry pancakes for Christmas Eve and on Christmas day she’d make us chocolate pancakes.”

Gabriel’s eyes lit up and he bounded over to the stove, his excitement deflating a bit when he got a look at what Dean was making. “Those aren’t blueberry.”

Dean chuckled, “No, we didn’t have any blueberries, but don’t worry these still taste good.”

“Do you have chocolate for tomorrow?” Charlie asked. She pulled some plates down and Cas helped her to set the table for breakfast.

“Of course,” Dean said. He smiled at how child-like Gabriel was acting. Gabriel’s eyes were trained on the pancakes that Dean was cooking and they followed them into the air when he flipped them.

As they sat down to eat Jo came stumbling in, still half asleep, the smell of food had got her out of bed. Even though they were not blueberry pancakes, Gabriel still enjoyed them. He also enjoyed sneaking Cas’s kitten butter under the table despite the protests of his brother.

“What are we doing next?” Gabriel asked when he had finished eating. He leaned back in his chair and patted his full belly.

“Maybe you should just rest for a while so your stomach can digest all that food you ate.” Dean suggested. He patted his own stomach, “I’m going to take a shower.”

Gabriel shot out of his chair as Dean stood up, “Should I take a shower too? Are we going out somewhere?”

“Sure, take a shower.” Before the words were completely out of his mouth Gabriel had already started to leave the kitchen. Dean turned to Cas, “Anything you want to do?”

Cas shrugged, “I don’t know.”

“I know,” Jo said around a fork full of pancake, “We should go to the park, they are supposed to have a parade on all day.”

Charlie perked up, “That sounds like fun. Can we go, Dean?”

Dean nodded, it had been a long time since he had seen a parade. And he had always wanted to take Cas to one. “Sounds good to me. Let’s get dressed.”

Gabriel was the first out of the shower and had to wait as everyone else took a shower and got dressed. He sat in the living room petting Clarence, he got up to tidy up the room and he even went to the kitchen to wash the dishes, just to pass the time.

Dean watched Gabriel in the rearview mirror as he drove them to the park. The guy couldn’t sit still even when Jo and Charlie held his arms. Dean looked over to his boyfriend and found him just as excited. Cas wasn’t bouncing up and down, but his eyes were glued out the window watching the snow fall and all the Christmas lights and decorations that they passed.

When Dean parked the car and got out he was met with loud music and the sound of many people talking. Kids ran around the parking lot, chasing each other and occasionally throwing snowballs. As they got to the part of the park where the parade was going through Dean got the urge to grab Gabriel’s hand. He wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was because Gabriel wouldn’t stop moving and whenever Dean looked at him he was always in a different spot.

Gabriel’s eyes were huge as giant floats drove by and people threw candy. Dean laced his fingers through Cas’s, “How are you liking the parade?”

“This is so cool,” Cas said, his eyes trained on a fire truck with Santa on top. “Can anyone be in the parade?”

“I guess,” Dean said with a shrug.

The five of them spent all day at the park. When they tired of the parade—well Gabriel never tired of it—they found that there were a bunch of Christmas things to do around the park. Dean and Jo entered a cookie eating contest, but lost it to some guy dressed as Santa. Charlie found a face painting tent and emerged looking like an elf. Cas made everyone take picture after picture as there were a hundred different Christmas photo booths scattered around the park. Gabriel did everything that he could find. He entered contest after contest, losing all of them except the magic trick one. Dean was surprised at that, he didn’t know Gabriel knew any tricks. Gabriel got in line to see Santa, he talked a couple of people into letting him ride on their float for a while, and he even pet some reindeer.

The sun was starting to set and Gabriel was still going strong, but everyone else was dead on their feet. They plopped down on a bench and watched Gabriel play in the snow with a bunch of kinds.

In his pocket, Dean’s phone began to buzz. He fished it out and answered it after seeing that it was Ellen, “Hey, Ellen, what’s up?”

“You need to get down to the hospital now, Jess is going into labor.” Ellen said, not sparing a moment for a hello.

“Labor?” Dean asked, dumbstruck. “But she isn’t due until the middle of January.”

“The doctor said that this isn’t very unusual. Most twins are born early.” Ellen explained, “Now, just get everyone and head over to the hospital.”

Ellen hung up on him and Dean looked at Charlie, Cas, and Jo, “Jess is going into labor.”

Charlie and Cas stared at him, not sure what to do, but Jo jumped up, “Go get the car started, Dean, I’ll get Gabriel.”

Nodding, Dean did as he was told and even drove the car to the park entrance for Jo and Gabriel to jump in. The drive to the hospital was eerily quiet. Even Gabriel didn’t say anything. They were all a little worried for Jess, and at the same time they were all extremely excited for her too.”

Dean soon found himself in the waiting room in the hospital surrounded by his family without remembering how he had gotten there. He remembered driving out of the park, but the rest was gone. He must have driven them here and somehow located the right waiting room. Charlie, Jo, Dean, Cas, and Gabriel were now waiting with Mary, Bobby, and Ellen.

Sam and Jess were in the delivery room and Dean wanted to be there too, more for his brother than for Jess, but still. He got up from his chair and started pacing, knowing full well that he had to stay in the waiting room. Cas tried to get him to sit down, but he couldn’t, he was to anxious.

Bobby and Ellen were sitting on either side of Mary, who looked just as frantic as Dean.

“Everything is going to be fine,” Ellen said, “Jess is a strong woman and Sam is with her.”

Mary looked up excitedly, “I know they’re going to be fine. It’s just . . . I’m going to be a grandma.” A tear rolled out of her eye.

Ellen threw her arms around her, “I’m so happy for you, dear.”

“What do ya think? Boys, girls, or one of each?” Bobby asked.

Jo leaned over, “I hope they’re both boys.”

“A boy and a girl would be wonderful,” Charlie said. “They could best friends and they would always protect each other.”

“I have to agree with Charlie,” said Ellen.

“I say two girls.” Gabriel said. “Just picture it. Two lovely little girls with blonde curly hair all in cute dresses and pink bows and ribbons.”

“How about you, Dean, Cas?” Bobby asked.

Still pacing, Dean glanced at his family huddled together, “Boys.”

Cas nodded from where sat next to Gabriel, “I’d want boys too."

Everyone turned to Mary. She shrugged and smiled through her tears, “I really don’t care. I’m going to be a grandmother!”

Time slowly slipped by. Dean started to calm down as no doctors rushed past screaming out medical terms and sat down next to Cas. He glanced at the clock, how long had they been here? Three hours now?

“Mom, how long does labor last?” Dean asked.

“There’s no set time. It can take an hour or it can take a day or two.” Mary replied. “For you, Dean, I was in labor for about two hours. Sam, I was in labor for four.”

Dean nodded, his knee bouncing. He had never been very good at waiting and he hoped that this wouldn’t last much longer. He looked at the clock. It was already 11:37.

Dean anxiously watched the minutes tick by as everyone else quietly waited alongside him until the clock struck twelve. It didn’t occur to him that it was Christmas until Cas leaned over and kissed him.

“Merry Christmas, Dean.” Cas whispered. Dean looked at him smiling. “Merry Christmas, Cas.”

Dean glanced past Cas to find that everyone else had fallen asleep except for Bobby, who tipped his hat to the boys, “Merry Christmas.”

The three of them were quiet for another two hours. Bobby fell asleep and Cas rested his head on Dean’s shoulder. “You can sleep if you want,” Dean murmured to Cas.

Cas blinked sleepily, “No, I want to stay up with you, Dean.”

Dean talked quietly to Cas for the next hour or so to keep him awake and just as he felt his own eyelids falling shut he heard the delivery room door open. Dean jumped to his feet, startling Cas who slowly got to his feet too. Sam stumbled down the short hall and let himself fall against Dean who caught his huge brother.

“Sam?” Dean asked as Sam hugged Dean tight.

“Congrats, Dean. You’re an uncle now.” Sam let go of his brother and stepped back, smiling. “And I’m a dad.”

Dean didn’t know what to say. How was he supposed to react when he was so excited and happy and scared all at the same time? Sam patted him on the shoulder, looking at Dean and then Cas, “Would you like to meet them?”

Dean glanced at his dosing family, “What about them?”

“They’re sleeping. I’ll introduce you and Cas first then I’ll wake them up, so it’s not so crowded.”

Dean only nodded and followed his little brother to the delivery room. He felt Cas take his hand and squeeze. A calmness washed over him as he stepped through the delivery room doors. Jess lay on the bed, her blonde curls pasted to her forehead, her eyes half closed from exhaustion, a smile on her full lips, and two little babies with little blue hats were nestled against her chest.

“Dean, Cas,” Sam said stepping up to the bed, “I’d like for you to meet John and Christian Winchester.”

“They’re boys,” was all Dean could find to say.

Jess’s tired eyes found Dean and Cas, “Do you want to hold them?”

Cas nodded and carefully stepped forward. Sam helped show Cas how to hold the baby, “This is Christian,” Sam said quietly, “He was born at 11:24pm, Christmas Eve.”

Cas smiled down at the sleeping baby. Dean stepped closer, anxious to hold one of his nephews. Sam carefully placed the baby in his arms and Dean felt like crying, he fit so well into his arms. “And this,” Sam said as he stepped back and took Jess’s hand, “is John. He was born at 2: 45am, Christmas morning and named after Dad.”

Dean and Cas bounced the babies in their arms, both of them beaming down at the new lives. Jess smiled too. “They are the best Christmas presents I could ever hope for.”

“Little suckers are twins and they weren't even born on the same day.” Dean said. He kissed John’s little head and watched as the baby reacted by cooing and smiling. “But I guess that can be overlooked since they are too cute.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and let me know what you thought or if you want to tell me anything. If you want you can find me on tumblr too at http://queenbree17.tumblr.com/ Dont forget that will gladly take requests if there is something you want in tomorrows piece!


End file.
